The present invention relates to apparatus for handling capsules, caplets, and the like, and particularly to apparatus for enhancing visual inspection of the exterior of such capsules. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for simultaneously turning each capsule in a collection of capsules to expose the exterior surface of each capsule to visual inspection and for inspecting a coating dip line of a caplet coated to resemble a capsule.
Specially configured paddles provided with empty receptacles are often used by pharmacists or other capsule handlers to simplify capsule counting prior to bottling. Typically, a handful of capsules is deposited onto the paddle and the paddle is shaken gently by the pharmacist to cause some of the capsules to fall into the paddle receptacles so that all receptacles are filled. The number of capsules remaining in these paddle receptacles after any excess capsules not captured in a receptacle have been removed from the paddle is equivalent to the number of receptacles provided in the paddle. In this way, the paddle is used to count a predetermined number of capsules. The number of capsules remaining in the paddle receptacles is then known and these capsules can then be removed from the paddle and put into bottles which are labeled and made ready for sale.
Those persons involved in dispensing or bottling capsules or caplets will recognize the need to inspect the exterior of each capsule or caplet visually to ensure that it conforms to a predetermined specification before it is distributed to a consumer. Typically, such inspection is a laborious and time-consuming process because of shortcomings in conventional capsule- or caplet-handling apparatus.
Capsules are inspected regularly to ensure that the top and bottom shells of each capsule mate correctly at the middle of the capsule. Such inspection can take place either before or after the capsules are filled with a powder or granule material.
Caplets are compressed or molded blocks of solid material (e.g., medicine) which are shaped to resemble capsules. Frequently, each end of a caplet is dipped into a selected coating material to form mating top and bottom shells thereon so that the outward appearance of the coated caplet looks exactly like a conventional two-piece capsule. It is important to caplet manufacturers that the coating "dip line" separating the top shell and the bottom shell is uniform and located substantially in the middle of the caplet to satisfy consumer demand for coated caplets that look like capsules. The location of the coating dip line of each caplet is typically examined during inspection of coated caplets to ensure that the coated top and bottom shells of each caplet resembles a conventional capsule shell in shape and size.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus configured to cradle a certain number of capsules therein in such a way as to expose both outwardly facing and inwardly facing exterior surfaces of cradled capsules simultaneously while they are cradled in the apparatus to enhance inspectability and manipulability of the cradled capsules. That exterior portion of a capsule which faces inwardly toward the bottom of a receptacle in a conventional capsule-counting paddle in which it is received is typically hidden from view and inaccessible due to the configuration of the paddle and the paddle receptacles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which all of the capsules cradled in pockets formed in a capsule-counting tray can be easily turned simultaneously about their longitudinal axes to enhance visual inspection of substantially the entire exterior surface of the cradled capsules.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is configured to permit a user visually to inspect the coating dip line of caplets cradled therein quickly and easily to determine if the coating dip line is located substantially in the middle of the caplet to ensure that the caplet coating causes the caplet to resemble a two-piece capsule.
According to the present invention, a capsule-inspection apparatus includes a plate member having top and bottom surfaces. The plate member is formed to include at least one pocket having a capsule-receiving opening in the top surface and a floor under the capsule-receiving opening for supporting a capsule disposed in the pocket. A passageway is also formed in the plate member for each pocket. Each passageway has an inlet opening in the bottom surface and an outlet opening in the floor to provide access to the pocket through the inlet opening in the bottom surface during inspection of a capsule disposed in the pocket.
In preferred embodiments, the plate member is formed to include an array of oblong capsule-receiving pockets arranged in a grid of rows and columns. A plurality of elongated grooves is formed in the plate member so that each groove has a longitudinally extending opening in the bottom surface. The grooves are aligned in spaced-apart parallel relation to position each groove underneath a companion one of the rows of capsule-receiving pockets in spaced-apart parallel relation thereto. Each groove formed in the plate member communicates with the passage inlet opening corresponding to each pocket in its companion row of pockets. Thus, it is possible to gain access to any pocket from a position underneath the plate member through the groove communicating with that pocket to permit a capsule disposed in a pocket to be rotated or ejected by an element disposed in the groove underlying the pocket.
The capsule-inspection apparatus further includes applying means movable relative to the plate member in said grooves for applying a rotation-inducing force to each capsule disposed in a pocket of the plate member to cause each such capsule to rotate about its longitudinal axis, thereby enhancing visual inspection of the exterior surface of the capsules received in the array of pockets. The applying means includes a base having a top surface for slidably receiving the plate member thereon and a plurality of spaced-apart parallel elongated ribs fixed to the top surface. The ribs are configured to slide in said grooves upon relative movement of the plate member and the base. Each rib includes means extending into the pockets for frictionally engaging capsules disposed in the pockets to rotate each such capsule about its longitudinal axis in response to sliding movement of the plate member on the top surface of the base.
The capsule-inspection apparatus is providable with an inspection mask formed to include aperture means for viewing a selected middle portion of each capsule disposed in a pocket upon placement of the inspection mask in a predetermined position above the top surface of the plate member. This feature is particularly well-suited for simultaneously inspecting the coating dip lines of a plurality of coated caplets disposed in the pockets of the plate member.
The inspection mask is formed to include an elongated aperture slot corresponding to each row of pockets in the array of pockets formed in the plate member. Locating means is provided on the plate member for locating the inspection mask in a predetermined position overlying the top surface of the plate member and the capsule-receiving openings formed therein to align each elongated aperture slot in vertically spaced-apart parallel relation to a selected row of pockets. Such alignment permits a user to view a selected middle portion of each coated caplet disposed in a pocket in the selected row of pockets through an elongated aperture slot formed in the inspection mask. The locating means includes an upstanding side wall coupled to the top surface of the plate member to define a border rim at least partially surrounding the array of capsule-receiving pockets and abutting the inspection mask to locate the inspection mask in its predetermined position.
It will be understood that the term "capsule" in the present application will be interpreted by those skilled in the art to mean capsule, caplet, pill, or other small package of two-piece construction or appearance.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.